All I want is You
by Calzonafan
Summary: Set after 2x22. Will Bo and Lauren finally tell each other how they feel or will fate get in their way?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: All I want Is You**

**Characters: Bo and Lauren**

**Summary: Takes place after 2x22. Will Lauren and Bo finally tell each other how they feel or will fate get in their way? **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the writers of Lost Girl. I do not own anything. **

**The Dal**

"You're gonna have a lot of fun with that." I could hear Vex say in my ear, and no matter how hard I try to forget those words, I just cannot. All I could do now was break eye contact with both Dyson and Lauren and go ask Hale where Kenzi was.

"Yeah, she went for some air." Hale replied.

"Is she okay?" I asked him and all I received was an um and a worried look. "Here, hold my drink. I'm gonna go check on her." I finally say. As I was grabbing my jacket, I took a quick glance at the mirror and could not believe what I was seeing. My eyes were blue and gave an electric shock that went through my body. That scared the shit out of me, but I would deal with that later, I have to go see Kenzi.

Just as I was leaving, I saw that Lauren left but Dyson was still there and giving me one of his best smiles. I could not help but smile back. He has become a very good friend. It is weird how our relationship evolved. We went from being into each other to friends with benefits. Then we were a couple, I think for a while, but then the norm took his love away and that certainly changed our relationship. Before I reached the door, he came by me to tell me that he needed to tell me something important. I agreed, but told him, I had to go check on Kenzi.

Once I was out of the Dal, I found her leaning against the wall.

"Hey Kenz, How are you feeling?"

"Hey Bo-Bo. I'm all right. I mean after the whole fight with the Garuda, how can you be?" she said.

"Do you want to go home? Maybe you will feel better if you rest." I said.

"No, it's okay. In fact, I'm feeling better now. Why don't we go back inside? I bet they are missing us by now."

"Haha, yeah lets go in. Dyson wanted to talk to me about something important. So let's go see what it is about."

"Okay let's go." Kenzi said but stopped midway. "Bo, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, what is it?"

"Did you finally pick who you want to be with?" Kenzi asked. Moreover, there it was. The million-dollar question. The question that I have been trying to avoid.

"No, I haven't. I mean it is just so hard Kenzi. I love them both differently."

"Bo. I know its hard but you have to choose already. Its either D-man or Dr. Hotpants. Just choose already! Thos poor guys are like two dogs fighting over a bone if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I know what you mean, and yes I should choose, but how do I choose. Both of them have qualities that are very attractive and appealing." I say knowing that I should really know what my heart wants and whom I want to be with.

"Ok, but don't take too long because I don't want to see you end up by yourself." Kenzi said as she grabbed my arm and lead me back into the Dal.

"There they are!" Hale said. "For a minute, we thought you guys abandoned us."

"How can we abandon you guys? After all, we are still celebrating the death of the Garuda, and may I mention the free alcohol." Kenzi replied.

Kenzi left to be with Hale leaving me alone. As I was about to sit on the couch, I saw Dyson at the bar, and headed over.

"Hey" I said hoping that he says what he wants to tell as soon as possible.

"Hey Bo. Well let me say that you are amazing, and I just...I think you are incredible. Nobody would have done the things you did especially come out on the other side. I think that you are very strong willed and stubborn. I...I want to tell you that I...um...I"

"You what Dyson?" I asked. I have never seen him stutter and he was just making me nervous which I let he know. "Just say whatever you have to say."

"Bo, I went to visit the norm, and after scaring her, I finally got my love back. We could be together again. I love you Bo, and want to know if you wanted to give us another try.

**A/N: What do you guys think and if I should continue. I apologize for my grammar. I normally do not write a lot of fanfiction stories. Reviews are appreciated. I really fell in love with this show and especially with the Bo and Lauren storyline. Thank you :D. **


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for the reviews. I really appreciate it a lot. I was glad you guys liked it and wanted me to continue. Hopefully you guys will like this chapter as well and please know I am a Doccubus fan for life.

Chapter Two: Surprises.

**Bo's POV**

Life, what is it? Well most can say that life is based on a corresponding state, existence, or principle of existence conceived of as belonging to the soul. For me, life means unexpected twists that turn your life upside down in a blink of an eye. You see, life is filled with surprises and you never know what it can throw at you. All you can do is take life day by day and don't be scared of taking risks because you never know when your time is up.

"Bo I got my love back." His voice echoed within my head. To say I was in shock is an understatement. What I was just told left me cold and confused. "How can it be? I thought that-" I tried to finish my sentence but Dyson cut me off.

"Kenzi and I went to visit the norm. I wanted to get my love back because it was the only way to fight by you and be my true self for the battle. She denied the request and said that it was impossible, but later, Kenzi comes to my place telling me that she got my love back and that's all I know. I don't know what she did but what I do know is that I have my love back and we can be together again without anything or anyone getting in the way."

"Anything or anyone?" I thought trying to wrap my head around everything. I mean what tore us apart was the norm but now, everything is different because the person who is tearing us apart is Lauren. Every time that I see her, my heart skips a beat. I can't control myself when I'm around her. I'm always split in two when I'm with her. One part is on fire if I don't touch her, but the other side is perfectly content and at peace because I'm with her. That is when realization hit me. I was-am in love with Lauren Lewis and can't imagine my life without her. All I have to do now is to tell her.

"Bo?" Dyson said pulling me out of my thoughts. "What do you think? Do you want to give us another chance?" He asks. I can see the hope in his eyes and it pains me to cause him this pain after what he has done for me, but I don't love him anymore. I want to tell him but right now, my concern is to go see Lauren and tell her how I feel.

**Lauren's Place**

Lauren couldn't help but look outside the window. It was rainy and windy. She thought that for a victory, the sun would be out but instead it was rainy. Not that she was complaining. She loved the rain. It kind of made her think that it was a way of letting her know how sad life can be. Yes it sounds depressing, but if you noticed after the rain, the sun comes out, just like the rainbows and the flowers. Like the saying goes after the storm comes a calm, and that is what she hopes. She hopes that now that the Garuda is defeated and Bo is more relaxed, she can talk about her feelings for Bo. She thought about how she met Bo and her feelings for the succubus. Since the day that I met her, I felt an immediate attraction to her and it was because she was a succubus. However, I got to know her little by little and she wasn't the ordinary Fae that I was used to treat. She had a lot of compassion for humans and I know its because she was raised with humans but she never changed after she found out about who she really was. She always helped humans in ways that no other Fae would do. She treated humans as an equal. She treated me like an equal. I know that we have had our ups and downs. I also know that I have been keeping myself at a distance because I do not want to get hurt. I always feared that if I do choose Bo, she would eventually leave me for Dyson. The thunderstorm broke Lauren from her thoughts and in that moment she also realized that she didn't want to waste another moment with a pink elephant in the room. So she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

**Unknown**

The road was very hard to see for it was raining really heavy. As Bo was driving, she could only think about Lauren and how she wanted to start a life with her. She was soon stopped by a cop telling her that there was an accident and that she would have to wait for a while before she could go further. When she looked ahead, she saw two paramedics bringing the person inside the ambulance, as she surveyed the scene, her breath hitched. The little car was split in two while the other car was left untouched. Bo noticed the car and got out of the car as fast as she could.

"Miss, you can't go in there!" The cop was shouting out after her, but Bo was faster and left the cops sight.

"Lauren!" Bo screamed out as she was running. She ran as fast as her feet could take her hoping that the person who was in the ambulance was not the person she loved.

Life, what is it? Unexpected twists that turn your life upside down in a blink of an eye.

A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Sorry for the grammar, but Like I said I will get better at it.


	3. It will rain

Thank you everybody for the reviews :). I really appreciate it. I think that for every chapter there will be a song to each one. I have always hoped they would make music videos with Bo and Lauren with the songs I hear but have not found them.

Chapter Three

The human body is a mystery. It is fascinating how the body works. It can endure a lot of pain and still manage to survive but what happens when the brain is affected. Well that is a completely different mystery. No one knows how it really works just that it is small and takes up a small amount of space. Yes, the human body is fascinating.

"Lauren, Lauren!" Bo screamed out as she was running. She ran as fast as her feet could take her hoping that the person who was in the ambulance was not the person she loved.

Once arriving at the scene, she saw the car in clear view. The windows were shattered, the driver's side was totaled and the other half of the car was on the other side of the road. It would be hard to say that there would be any survivors. If there were, it would be a miracle. "Miss, you can't be here." The paramedic said, but Bo ignored him. She remembered the victim in the gurney and immediately ran to the ambulance. As she reached the ambulance, her world stopped. IT was Lauren, but she was unrecognizable. Her face was covered in blood with an open wound to the skull. She had some shattered glass on her arms, and her body had wounds to be treated.

_"__If you ever leave me, baby,  
>Leave some morphine at my door<br>'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
>To realize what we used to have,<br>We don't have it anymore"_

"OMG Lauren! Baby do you hear me?" Bo yelled out trying to hold back her tears.

"B-Bo?" Her voice was weak. She was having hard time getting the words out. "I-"

"Shh, babe. Do not say anything ok. You need to save your energy."

"Bo, I-I-I love you, I always-" Lauren eyes flattered shut as the monitors that were connected to her flatlined.

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain_

"No! Lauren, come back. please. You can't leave me, please come back!" Bo cried out holding Lauren's lifeless body close not wanting to let go.

"Miss, please let her go. We have to do our job." The paramedic said. Bo reluctantly let her go, hoping to get her back.

"Charge to 200!" the monitor flatlined.

"Charge to 300!" the paramedic yelled out. Hoping for a change.

"Charge to 350!" After a few seconds, the monitor picked up showing a weak heart rate.

"We got her. Let's hurry; I don't think we have much time. Miss are you coming?" The paramedic asked a paralyzed Bo. Bo quickly awoke from her paralyzed state and followed the paramedic. All she hoped for was a miracle.

"As the ambulance arrived, everything happened in slow motion."What do we have?"

"A 32 year old female, multiple blunt traumas. Head and chest injuries. We have to hurry. Come on!" One of the many doctors that were attending Lauren yelled out.

"I was going to tell her that I loved her," Bo said to no one as she saw the doctors take Lauren to the operating room.

_Oh, don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye),  
>Don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye)<br>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
>If that'll make it right<em>

**Bo's place**

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" Kenzi shouted. Her voice worried. They haven't heard of Bo since the morning and it has gotten late. It is never normal for Bo to leave without any word.

"Yeah after I told her that I got my love back, she left without any word." Dyson said.

"Great. Let me call her again. Hopefully this time she will answer." Kenzi called hoping that she was lucky. "This is Bo. please leave your message and I'll get back at you as soon as possible."

Kenzi was in panic mode talking to herself until Dyson's phone rang. "Hello this is Dyson. Yes, Yes, I understand. Where is it? Ok I'll be right there." As soon as Dyson hung up, Kenzi asked who it was.

"That was one of my co-workers. Apparently, there was an accident and Bo's car was there as well as Lauren's. They are at Memorial West Hospital. They didn't give me much information." He stated.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kenzi said grabbing Dyson's arm.

**The Hospital**

What seemed a couple of hours seemed to be an eternity for Bo. She was thinking to herself. "Why did I have to wait so long to tell Lauren how I felt? Why did I take it back after I said I love you, but no, I had to add the all so much." As she was mentally beating herself for being a coward, she heard Kenzi from out of nowhere. "Bo-Bo, you're safe! Thank God, you had me worried there."

"I'm sorry Kenz." Bo said half-heartedly. "How did you know I was here?" she simply asked.

"Well a co-worker called Dyson and told him. What happened?" Kenzi asked.

"Oh Kenzi. I was going to Lauren's place to tell her that I loved her. That I always have but just realized it until now. When I was on my way, there was an accident and apparently a drunk driver t-boned Lauren's car and now she is fighting for her life. She already died once but the paramedics brought her back. "I was going to tell her I love her Kenz, and now, now she might-" Bo couldn't finish as a new shed of emotions and tears were going to overtake her.

"I'm so sorry Bo, but don't worry. Dr. Hotpants is strong and she will pull out of this." Kenzi said hoping that what she said would come true.

"I hope your right. I can't lose her Kenzi, I can't live without her." Bo said hugging Kenzi completely forgetting Dyson was in the room with them.

**Meanwhile...**

"We're losing her. Quick charge to 300!" the doctor yelled.

As the doctor's were trying their best to revive Lauren. She was in another world.

"Lauren, sweetie." Nadia voice called. As Lauren slowly opened her eyes, she saw nothing but white everywhere. The bed was white, the wall was white, and absolutely everything was white. What stood out was Nadia.

"Nadia?" Lauren asked. "Is this real? Where am I?"

"Yes Lauren it's real, and your in limbo right now, but not for too long." she said.

"How can this be? I was going to-"

"You were going to tell Bo that you loved her but then there was an accident."

"Yeah I remember. I have to go back. Bo-" Lauren said being interrupted by Nadia.

"Bo is fine. She will recover and go back to Dyson. That is how it always been and always will be. Bo has always loved him Lauren since the very beginning and she just used you to get over him. You are just her past time until she gets him back and then she will leave her heartbroken. Forget about Bo, stay with me Lauren. We can be together again like we used to be before everything." Nadia asked extending her hand to Lauren. Lauren wanted to go back, but Nadia's voice rang in her head. "Maybe Nadia is right. Maybe Bo loves Dyson, which is logical. She always goes back to him. Bo will leave me heartbroken once she finds out that Dyson got his love back. That was the only obstacle in his way and she will leave me for him." Lauren thought and before she could think, she took Nadia's hand.

As Lauren was facing the decision of going to Nadia, the doctors were still trying to revive Lauren. "Charge to 350!" The doctor said giving another electric shock to Lauren's body waiting for a rhythm but only getting a flatline in return.

A/N: So what do you guys think? Reviews are appreciated and very glad that you guys have liked the story so far. :) Sorry for the medical mistakes. I barely know a little of medicine. The song is It will rain by Bruno Mars.


	4. Afterlife

Thank you guys for the reviews. I very much appreciate every single one of them.

Chapter Four: Afterlife

Death. Most people know that they are going to die sooner or later but what happens when you die. Where you do you go? Does a heaven or hell exist? What happens with your loved ones that you left behind? What happens if you don't' want to die. Should you follow the white light at the end of the tunnel like everybody says there is or do you refuse to follow it. What to do?

**Limbo**

"Wait...wait!" Lauren yelled trying to release herself from Nadia's grip. "I don't know if I want to go yet." As soon as Nadia heard the words come out of Lauren's mouth she let go.

"Why? She doesn't care about you Lauren. At least not as much as I do. Don't you see that she doesn't love you? That whenever she has the chance, she goes back to Dyson." Her words cut through Laurens heart but she knew that Bo did have feelings for her even if nothing was said between them.

"Look, I know that the situation that we are in is not ideal, but all we have to do is talk and stop avoiding the pink elephant in the room. I don't know if I'm ready to wake up yet but I do know that I don't want to die." Lauren said hoping that Nadia would soon leave her alone and let her think.

"Okay fine Lauren as you wish. I will stay here with you in limbo until you decide to come with me…or wake up." Nadia did not want to admit the last choice because it meant losing Lauren forever but at the same time, she knows that only Lauren can decide.

**Reality**

Meanwhile in the waiting room, Bo was packing back and forth wondering about Lauren's state. No matter how hard she tried to stay calm, the images of Lauren and her flatlining just made her want to vomit.

"Bo-please calm down. You're making me nervous. I know that your lady lover is in there, but we have to stay positive. Lauren survived five years of servitude to the Ash, and Nadia's death. She is a strong woman and she loves you. She won't leave you before putting up a fight." Kenzi said trying to help her friend. When Bo and Dyson broke up she was heartbroken and thought that she would never love again. However, this time she was wrong. Lauren was able to capture Bo's heart and if Lauren dies, her best friend would never be the same.

"Bo" Dyson was about to say something but the doctor came in. "Is there any family members of Lauren Lewis?"

"Yes. I'm her girlfriend." Bo said immediately not caring if Dyson or whoever was there was listening. All she wanted was to know how Lauren was doing.

"I'm sorry but I need family members. We don't give any information to same sex couples."

"What do you mean you don't give any information to same sex couples?" Bo said feeling her anger rising. It wasn't bad enough that Lauren almost died but the idiot of a doctor as he calls himself is not providing any information of Lauren's condition.

"Look, Dr. If you don't tell me how my girlfriend is doing, I will personally deal with you myself."

"Is that a threat? May I remind you that you're in a place where there are plenty of securities and if it's necessary I can just call the cops." The doctor said with a smirk.

"Well if you need to talk to a cop, you're standing right in front of one." Dyson interrupted. "Oh and the person you are talking to is my best friend, so if you don't want any problems I suggest you to start talking." Dyson said giving the doctor a death glare.

The doctor was speechless. He was about to say something but realized that it was better if he talked. So he did. "Lauren is in intensive care right now. She had serious head trauma. We were able to stop the bleeding but the damage is still unknown. We won't know anything until she wakes up. She might face memory loss, loss of motor function. The worst case scenario is that she might never wake up or stays in a vegetable state. Like I said I don't want to get ahead of myself until we take her off of the sedatives and that will be in a couple of hours." The doctor said.

If Kenzi wasn't holding on to Bo, Bo would have probably fallen. "Can I go see her?" She asked trying to remain strong but failing miserably.

"Yes you may. Come with me." Bo grabbed Kenzi as support because she didn't know if she was going to be prepared for what she was about to see.

As they entered the room, Bo went directly to Lauren grabbing her good hand. "Hey sweetie, I'm here and I won't leave you. I promise." Bo said holding back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

**Limbo**

"Do you hear that?" Lauren asked as she heard something from very far.

"Hear what?" Nadia said. She knew who was talking but hoped that Lauren couldn't recognize the voice but to her disappointment, she did.

"It's Bo." Lauren said trying desperately to hear what she was saying.

"Lauren you can't possibly think that" Nadia was soon interrupted by Lauren telling her to be quiet.

"Hey Lauren. I don't know if you can hear me but I need to tell you something. You have to wake up, you hear me? I love you Lauren so much. I never told you how I felt because I was scared of what would happen if I told you. I thought that maybe you wouldn't feel the same way for me and that terrified me but here I am telling you that I love you. I know it's late but you can never be too late right? I need you Lauren. I need you and don't know if I c-can live without you. Just thinking about it kills me. You have to wake up do you understand? Please wake up. Do it for me please?" Bo couldn't finish because as soon as she stopped talking she let go of her tears and started to cry.

Lauren was happy. She knew that Bo loved her but wanted she wanted to hear it and she finally did. She turned to face Nadia and felt a little guilty for what she was going to do. "Nadia, I'm sorry but I have to go back. Bo loves me just like I love her and I want to be with her. I love you. You were my everything and you know that. If I didn't, I wouldn't have enslaved myself to the Ash. I loved you for five years and suffered. I never knew that I could fall in love again with somebody but I did and all I ask of you is to please let me go. Let me try to be happy. I think I deserve the right, don't you think?" Lauren said hoping that Nadia would understand.

Even if it pained her, she knew Lauren was right. She deserved every right to be happy and her staying would only make her miserable. She could stay but her heart wouldn't be with her because it would be with a succubus that she left behind. "Go Lauren. Be happy and please fight for the things that make you happy." Nadia said pulling her into a last embrace.

"Thank you, Nadia. I love you too and with that Lauren went back to her body."

**Reality**

Bo didn't know at what time she fell asleep but knew that it must have been for a while, for the doctor came in telling her that he had to take Lauren off of the sedatives and she would wake up by herself. To be honest, she didn't know how she would react once Lauren would wake up. Should she pull her into a hug? Should she just stay still until Lauren tells her it's okay? What should she do? Just as Bo's mind was racing, she heard a voice.

"W" Lauren could barely speak.

"Lauren, honey your awake!" Bo yelled and went to Lauren hugging her as best she could so she wouldn't hurt the object of her affection.

"W-W-Who are you?" Lauren asked making Bo pull away hurt and sad.

Authors Note: What do you guys think?


	5. Memories

Lauren's POV

Memories. The things that define us. They can be happy or sad, good or bad but they are there with us following us wherever we go. Sometimes haunting us or sometimes bringing a smile on our faces. Either way they are memories that are ingrained deep within that no matter how hard we want to erase them we can't. What happens though when your memories are erased? All those memories that you held dear and close were now gone. Where do you go? Do you start new memories or hope that maybe one day not too far away, your memories will come back. The most important question that you ask yourself is who am I?

**Reality**

"Who are you?" Lauren asked. She was groggy but saw the beautiful brunette standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry. My name is Bo and I'm a friend." Bo quickly responded. Yes, she was hurt, devastated as a matter of fact, but it wasn't Lauren's fault. "That stupid drunk driver caused this." Bo thought to herself. Now she has to be careful with what she does or say in order to not alter the well-being of the woman in front of her.

"Oh okay." Lauren simply said. She felt her heart beating fast as she saw the woman in front of her. She didn't know why or who this girl was but the feelings that she was having were weird. She decided to shrug it off considering that it was the meds she was taking and started to become aware of the environment she was in. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're at the hospital. Do you remember anything?" Bo asked inquisitively.

"Well all I can remember is driving somewhere and then a white light blinding me." came the soft reply.

"I see. Hold on while I get the doctor." Bo left leaving Lauren in the room. Seconds later, Bo came back but this time accompanied by a doctor.

"How is my favorite patient doing?" Dr. Alvarez asked.

"Alright. My body hurts but that's it."

"Ok. Lauren can you follow the light for me please." He ordered and Lauren obeyed.

"What's today's date?"

"I don't know." she replied.

"What's your name?"

"Lauren Lewis."

"How old are you?"

"33 years old."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a doctor." she replied to all the questions. To be honest she was being completely annoyed by him and just wanted him to leave so she could stay with Bo.

"Very well. Now tell me what you can remember starting a year ago."

"I-I don't remember." Lauren said getting agitated by the fact that she can't recall anything from her past.

"It's ok. Lauren I want to run some more tests if that is okay with you. I think I know what is going on with you but I want to make sure." Dr. Alvarez said.

"What do you think I have Dr. Alvarez?" Her voice shaking but trying to hide it.

"I believe you may have retrograde amnesia but for now I want you to just go back to sleep and relax. I'm going to send a nurse to give you some medicine that way you will be able to go back to sleep." He said leaving the room.

Bo was in shock. How could Lauren remember her name, age, and what she does for a living but not remember her or the Fae. Before she could respond, the nurse came in telling Bo that visiting hours were over and that she had to leave. Bo started to leave until she heard a voice in the room.

"Wait." Lauren said hoping to catch Bo's attention, which she successfully did. As she saw the brunette facing her. She asked, "Are you coming back tomorrow?" Lauren asked hoping he would see the brunette again.

"Yes, I would love to." She smiled at the fact that Lauren wanted her to come back. As Bo left, Lauren couldn't help but feel excited for tomorrow.

**Hospital **

Bo walked the halls of the hospital thinking about what the doctor said. As she was walking, she saw Dr. Alvarez and decided to talk to him. "Dr. Alvarez, sorry to bother you. I know you don't agree with giving information to same sex couples but I need to know what is going on with Lauren." Bo asked hoping the doctor would let go of his beliefs and be a little compassionate.

"I'm sorry. I was out of line. I took an oath to save lives no matter who they are and I let my prejudice and religious beliefs take hold." He stopped for a minute before continuing. What can I help you with?"

"You said in the room that she may have retrograde amnesia and I was wondering what that is?"

"Retrograde Amnesia is when a patient or someone suffers an accident and loses their memory. Most of the time it is just recent ones that they have but it can go even way back. However, they can get their memories back, but it can take weeks, months, or years." He answered.

Bo felt happy. Yes, she may not remember who she is right now but it doesn't need to stay that way. There is a possibility that Lauren can remember who she is. "Thank you Dr. and its okay."

**The Ash's Compound**

As being the blood king that he is, Trick knew that for the time being, he had to be there guarding the throne for when the new Ash would come. As he was pacing back and forth, a knock interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, Trick, but she insisted to enter." The guard said taking her by the arm.

"Its okay. Let her go." Trick commanded.

Just as soon as the guard let go, she smiled. Trick couldn't take his eyes away from her. She was beautiful. She was tall, skinny, has black hair, green eyes and a smile that was stunning.

"May I help you?" Trick questioned.

"Hi, Mr. Fitzpatrick. My name is Olivia De La Torre and I am the new Ash of the light Fae." holding out her hand to Trick.

**Clubhouse**

"Hey Bo-Bo." Kenzi said running to hug her best friend. She was at the hospital but after seeing Bo asleep by Lauren's side, she decided to leave. "How's Lauren?"

"She woke up."

"OMG! That is fantastic! I bet you guys-"

"She doesn't remember me" Bo responded interrupting Kenzi.

"Oh shit. What did the doctors say?"

"He said that she has retrograde amnesia and she can get her memories back but it can take weeks, months, or years." Bo said sadly. "What happens if she never remembers me?"

"Hey that's not an option." Kenzi said trying to make cheer Bo up. "She will remember you. You guys are like soul mates or whatever. You two are those type of couples that come back to each other after being apart from one another. She will come back to you or if that doesn't work, you can always make new memories with her and make her fall in love with you all over again." Kenzi said making Bo think that maybe not, all is lost.

"I hope your right Kenzi. It was painful to hear Lauren asking who I was, but just the idea of Lauren never knowing who I am kills me. I know that I can woo her again but it wouldn't be the same if you know what I mean."

"There's no room to think negative, just positive and it's that Lauren will get her memory back. Besides how can Lauren resist you?" Kenzi joked but hoping that she would get her memory back and finally be with Bo.

"Wait, you think we're soul mates?" realization dawned on Bo after several minutes into the conversation. She never paged Kenzi to be romantic but she proven her wrong.

"Hello Bo? Remember when she spy-banged you for the Ash. You were hurt but after hearing her out, you guys got close again. Then she had problems with the Ash and literally, you guys were having eye sex almost all the time and the way you were just...you with her. No need to pretend someone you were not. Then when you found out that she had a girlfriend, you were devastated but you were still with her. After that, you went all super succubus on the Lich for threatening Lauren. If my memory does not fail me when Dyson got his chi sucked out of him by your mom and almost killed him, you did not go super succubus on her. Oh and you did not know who she was at the time. The last and most important event is the kiss you guys shared in front of D-man and me. That was like breathtaking. Now if you say that again or tell Lauren if she gets her memory back, I will deny it." Kenzi said with a smile.

"Bo couldn't help but hug Kenzi. What would she do without her best friend? She thought as she hugged Kenzi. As she released her, Bo could not help but look at her arm. "Shit Kenzi. What's wrong with your arm?" Bo asked worried.

"Oh, it's nothing." Kenzi said pulling her arm away.

"We have to go see a doctor." Bo said assertively.

"It's nothing, Bo. It's just healing after getting injured by one of the men of the Garuda, but Hale helped me."

Bo looked at her carefully. She really wanted Kenzi to go to see a doctor but the woman is scared of needles and everything related to Doctors. "Ok. I will believe you this time, but if it doesn't we are going to see a doctor. Do you understand?"

"Ok. Now let's go to bed cuz I'm tired and I bet you want to go see Lauren tomorrow." Kenzi said as she got up.

"Yes, you're right. I do want to go see Lauren. She may not know me but she wanted to see me again." Bo replied happily.

"See, I told you guys are soul mates. You two come back together no matter what." Kenzi replied leaving.

"Soul Mates." Bo thought as she smiled and headed to her bed hoping that tomorrow would come soon.

**The Ash's Compound. **

"What do you mean the new Ash? There was no coronation. There was no stag or anything." Trick asked confused.

"I know your surprised and in shock, bit it's the truth. I'm the new Ash because I was the only one who showed leadership and never fled town in a time of crisis."

"Bo, Dyson, Hale and Valerie were also facing danger and saving the Fae. I didn't see you doing anything!" Trick responded getting angry.

"Well we all know Bo is unaligned and they all helped the only Fae unaligned which make then unsuitable to be the Ash."

"Yes, they did but they didn't mind it after it was Bo putting her life at risk and saving your live and all other Fae. Besides how do you know you're telling me the truth?"

"Ask the Fae elders, and they should confirm what I just told you."

After a few calls to the Fae elders, Trick confirmed what Olivia said. He had no other choice then to congratulate her. "Welcome Olivia, I mean Ash."

"Thank you, Trick and you can just call me Olivia." She replied as she headed to sit in the chair that used to be Lachlan's. "This should be fun."

A/N: What do you guys think? I promise I'll address Kenzi's problem soon. :)


	6. Past

**One Month Later**

"Where do you want to go Ash?" The guard said opening the door so she can get in to the black suv.

"We are going to the hospital to see Dr. Lewis. By this time she should be healed and ready to go." Olivia said pulling out Lauren's file. She could not help but look carefully at the doctor's picture. She was tall, skinny, and breathtakingly beautiful but the picture did not do Lauren any justice. Nobody knew but Lauren and her used to date until one of her family members found out and threatened her with killing Lauren if she did not leave her alone. BY this time she was in love with Lauren, and it killed her to break if off but she did not want anything bad to happen to Lauren. She was the Glaive's daughter and did not want her mother to harm Lauren so she broke it off before things got more serious with them. It broke her heart but she knew that it was the right thing to do, and since then she never saw Lauren again. Yes, she heard rumors of Lauren being with the unaligned succubus but she just wanted to believe in that rumors. She broke from her thoughts and started to read Lauren's file as they made their way to the hospital.

**Hospital**

"Hey you." Bo said as she entered the room happy to know that today was Lauren's last stay at the hospital. Her smile soon faded when she saw Lauren looking very concerned and worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I-I just thought that I remembered something but it's nothing." Lauren tried to play it off but still made her feel uneasy.

"What was it if you don't mind me asking?"

"I remembered a girl. She had black hair, with green eyes, and very pretty. Her name was Olivia De La Torre and all I remember was that we were dating. Am I dating someone Bo?" Lauren asked hoping the answer was no, because all she wanted to do was be with the brunette. She did not want to see any other girl but her.

Bo on the other hand was crushed. Lauren's memory came to a girl that she did not even know or heard of until now. She wanted to say no and that she was the one whom Lauren was seeing even if it wasn't formal yet but the doctor told her that Lauren would get her memory back little by little and that nobody should interfere with it by giving her more than she can handle. "Fuck." Bo thought. Why it was that destiny was playing with her. Now that she had Lauren this close, life wants to pull her away. All she could say was "I don't know. You never told me if you were." Bo responded. "I-" Bo was interrupted when she heard the door opened. Bo turned around to see a tall man in a suit along with a woman tall, black hair, green eyes, and skinny. Once she saw the woman, she recognized her. It was the description Lauren gave her, all she needed was the name to confirm that it was the same woman.

"Hi Lauren. I don't know if you remember me but I'm Olivia De La Torre." The ash gave her a hug but only felt Lauren tense so she let go. "Are you ready to go?"

Lauren didn't like how Olivia hugged her. She also did not want to go with a girl that she just knew by her memory and have not seen in person for a whole month. However, Bo was thinking that she already lost Lauren until she heard something.

"Yeah I'm ready to go, but I'm sorry. I'm going home with Bo but maybe we can talk another time." Lauren said giving Olivia a small smile as she headed towards Bo and left the room.

Olivia was in shock to say the least. She started to think about the rumors that were being said and they ended up being true but she would do whatever in her power to make sure that Bo and Lauren would not be together, and she was going to take advantage of Lauren's amnesia. She left the hospital thinking of ways to separate them.

**Lauren's House**

"Thank you for bringing me home." Lauren said as she sat on the couch.

"No problem. I'm here as long as you want me." Bo couldn't help but smile.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked as she saw Bo uncomfortable. It seemed that she wanted to ask something but didn't have the guts to say.

"Yeah. It's just a question. You don't have to respond but why didn't you go with Olivia. I mean you obviously remembered her." Bo asked finally letting go of the breath she was holding.

"I don't know. I didn't seem comfortable around her like I do when I'm around you. Besides, I want to hang around with you not with her." Lauren smiled as she saw Bo smiled back at her.

"Do you want to go to sleep? You seem tired." Bo asked.

"Yes I do." Lauren replied. As she saw Bo get up, she blurted out, "But can you sleep with me. I don't want to be here alone yet." Lauren hoped that Bo would say yes but would understand if Bo wanted to be at her own house.

"Yes, I don't mind." Bo grinned as she took Lauren upstairs to get a good night sleep. She thought to herself, "Maybe not all is lost like Kenzi said."

A/N: What do you guys think?


	7. Hidden Feelings

Thank you so much for the reviews. I was so surprised and thrilled to see the reviews I got. :D

The sun rays of Lauren's bedroom woke Bo up. She was not used to the light so early since she made sure that in her house, all windows would block out the sun, but this time she did not care because when she woke up, she saw Laurens sleeping body next to her. Bo couldn't help but think of the events that happened yesterday night.

_"So now that you're safe and sound, I think I might go, but I'll be here tomorrow." Bo said passing by Lauren who couldn't help but show her disappointment. She did not want Bo to leave. _

_"Wait!" She yelled out making Bo turn around. "Do you think you can stay the night with me? I-I'm just a little nervous is all."_

_Bo looked at her for a moment to see if the blonde was telling her the truth or just messing with her. "Yes, I can stay the night." Bo replied heading towards the couch but was stopped in her tracks when she heard Lauren tell her something that made her freeze completely._

_"I didn't mean in the couch. Lauren paused after she said it. I meant-I mean if you don't mind for tonight only if you could sleep with me. I just-this feels new to me and I'm scared, but if it makes you uncomfortable or you don't want to. I understand." Lauren admitted trying to hide her embarrassment. _

_Bo again looked at her in disbelief. For a moment, she thought that Lauren was playing around with her. "Maybe she didn't lose her memory." Bo thought for a moment. _

_"Bo?" Lauren said but quickly went on to rambling. "I made you uncomfortable. I knew it. Why do not you just forget what I said and maybe I can take the couch and you take the bed. That is if you can find it because I don't know where the bedroom is." _

_Bo realized that she has not said anything, which made it clear to why Lauren was rambling, and seemed nervous. "Yes, I don't mind at all. It's what friends are for right?" She hated that word, friends. If Lauren only knew that, they were more than that. Bo decided to stop thinking because if she did it would just cause heartbreak and sadness. Therefore, she grabbed Lauren's hand and headed upstairs but froze to see that Lauren wasn't moving. "What's wrong?" Bo asked worried. _

_"I don't know which one is my room." Lauren said shyly. _

_"Well she isn't faking her amnesia." Bo said to herself. "It's okay. We'll find it." _

_A couple seconds later, they found it. Upon entering, Bo saw a picture of Nadia and Lauren together smiling. She couldn't help but smile to see that there once was a carefree Lauren but was then filled with anger to see how the Fae changed her. _

_"This is my room?" Lauren asked but when she saw the same picture Bo saw, she automatically knew that it was hers. _

_Once Bo and Lauren changed into something more comfy, they went to bed. "God Lauren, you don't know how good you feel." Bo thought not trying to think about what she wanted to do to Lauren. _

_"I wish she would kiss me. Wait. Why do I want her to kiss me? Is she even gay? This whole can you sleep with me sucks." Lauren rambled in her head. She was trying hard to not let Bo see how nervous she was. They both fell asleep a couple seconds later. _

(Knock Knock)

Bo's thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone at the door. Reluctantly she got up, and went to the door. She was shocked to see the Ash but quickly composed herself. "What are you doing here?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" Olivia asked sarcastically.

"Well if you are here to see Lauren, she is sleeping. Besides, you have no reason to be here. Lauren doesn't know about the Fae and all you are going to do is harm her. So why don't you leave." Bo said getting angry. This girl was the girl Lauren remembers and Bo was scared of losing her to a woman who she barely knew.

"Of course I do. One reason is that I care about her and I will be here every day if it is necessary." Olivia said firmly.

"Look, if you do not leave, I-" BO was interrupted.

"Olivia?" Lauren said surprised. She was happy to see her. Now that she was a little more relaxed and not stressed, she wanted to talk to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes, Lauren. It is I, Olivia. I am here because we need to talk. I know that you were in an accident but seeing that you're fine, I think that we should talk."

"Yeah, we do. There was something that I remembered and I wanted to talk to you too." Lauren said.

Bo knew that this was going to happen considering that, only Lauren remembered Olivia and that they were dating.

"Bo, wait." Lauren said going after the succubus. "Will you be back?" Lauren asked.

Bo couldn't help but smile. Here Lauren was about to talk to the girl she used to date, but wanted Bo to come back. "Are you sure? I mean you might want to catch up with Olivia."

"No. I want you to come back." Lauren said realizing her tone was more of a demand than a request. I'm sorry. I meant if you want to come back that is.

"Yes. I'll come back tonight." Bo said smiling as she hugged Lauren before leaving.

Once alone, Lauren and Olivia started to talk. Olivia told her stuff that she knew about Lauren making sure that she didn't know about the Fae and all. Being with Lauren brought back memories that Olivia buried deep inside of her and she knew that she was going to fight for her now that she was the Ash. "So do you have any other questions?" Olivia smiled. Even with the amnesia, she asked many questions.

"Yes, there is one question that I have. I need you to be completely honest with me okay." Lauren asked. Olivia agreed. "What are we? Are we a couple, dating, friends or what?" Lauren had to ask.

"Oh." Olivia said. Here was her opportunity to tell Lauren that they became a couple or they were seriously dating one another but knew that it was for the better to tell the truth. "We were dating but I left you for personal reasons." Olivia said.

Lauren could not help but feel excited. She could tell Bo what she wanted to tell her and not feel guilty about hurting anybody's feeling. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Olivia say something.

"I know that when we were dating, I hurt you by leaving you but I still care for you Lauren and I want another chance. Do you want to go out on a date with me?" Olivia asked leaving Lauren surprised and speechless.

A/N: What do you guys think?


End file.
